sobrenatural
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: Este un fic de los titanes con un tema algo sobrenatural, nada demasiado escabroso pero si algo misterioso, ¡oigan eso rimo!, bueno pero aquí esta el fic espero que lo disfruten, acepto reviews y jalones de orejas si me fallo algo.


Este un fic de los titanes con un tema algo sobrenatural, nada demasiado escabroso pero si algo misterioso, ¡oigan eso rimo!, bueno pero aquí esta el fic espero que lo disfruten, acepto reviews y jalones de orejas si me fallo algo.

SOBRENATURAL.

Una sombra se movía por encima de los altos edificios, se dirigía con dirección al museo.

En la azotea del museo la sombra abrió uno de los tragaluces del museo, soltó una soga y se coló por la abertura. La luz de la luna le dio de lleno a la sombra mostrando la figura de un hombre joven cubierto de los pies a la cabeza de negro, que se deslizaba lentamente por la soga, su objetivo era el hermoso rubí que reposaba en una almohada de terciopelo azul marino, protegido en una caja de cristal. El joven se detuvo y roció un aerosol sobre la caja del rubí, debajo del rubí había una placa de metal que decía: RUBI "LUNA ROJA" DE 150 KILATES.

Al rociar el spray incontables líneas fluorescentes se hicieron visibles, el joven pareció mostrar una mueca divertida, con demasiado cuidado se movió a la base del pedestal donde reposaba la gema y desactivo el sistema de seguridad, retiro la caja de vidrio y toma el reluciente rubí, con mas cuidado aun coloco la caja y volvió a activar el sistema, subió por la soga y salio del museo.

El chico corrió por lo alto de los edificios y unos metros mas adelante se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en una de las bancas.

Puedo utilizar mis poderes, pero hacerlo al viejo estilo es mas emocionante- exclamo el chico sacando el rubí de uno de los bolsillos donde lo había metido.

El chico se quito la mascara que ocultaba su rostro, dejando al descubierto el rostro de un chico de mas o menos 19 años, tenia piel muy blanca y ojos azul zafiro, su cabello era rubio.

Bien por fin eres mió mi pequeño rubí, con tu ayuda, la del aro de diamante que robare mañana y la del próximo eclipse la raza de mis antepasados y la misma estirpe de mis venas volverá a la luz, bueno literalmente por que la luz no es de nuestro agrado.- dijo el chico mirando de cerca el rubí.

En eso un reloj que traía en su muñeca comenzó a sonar.

Oh, es hora de dormir, ya casi amanece, además esta noche tengo que robar también el complemento del rubí, el aro de diamante luna blanca- dijo el chico, se paro de la banca, se inclino y entonces de su espalda brotaron dos enormes alas color azul zafiro y negro, el chico desplegó las alas y voló hacia el cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

¡CHICO BESTIA, DONDE ESTA LA LECHE NORMAL Y ME REFIERO A LA DE VACA NO A LA DE SOYA!- grito Cy

Ese fue el grito que despertó a Robin en la mañana, Robin se movió a un lado para ver su reloj que marcaba las 11:30 de la mañana.

¡Cielos es tan tarde! – exclamo Robin levantándose de un salto.

Cuando estuvo vestido y bien despierto bajo al living room a desayunar.

Al entrar vio a Star y a Terra sentadas en el sillón viendo a Cy y al Chico bestia jugar videojuegos, Raven estaba sentada en un banco en la barra de la cocina leyendo un libro.

Buenas tardes, Robin- dijo Raven monótonamente.

Robin enrojeció de pena, el nunca dormía tanto y temía pensar que los otros lo creyeran flojo.

Lo siento no duermo tanto, en serio, hoy no se que me paso- dijo Robin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No te preocupes, Cy y yo les dijimos a los demás que te dejaran dormir, sabemos que has estado trabajando demasiado- contesto Raven.

De todas formas ya que estas despierto, mira esto- Dijo Raven pasándole el periódico.

Robin leyó el encabezado, era sobre el robo del rubí "luna roja", y decía que no tenían mas pistas sobre el ladrón, ya que las alarmas no sonaron y no había huellas dactilares.

¿Y bien?, ¿que piensas?- dijo Cy acercándose a donde Robin estaba leyendo el periódico.

Que este es un caso que tenemos que resolver- dijo Robin

Bien si mal no recuerdo el complemento de ese rubí es un aro de diamante ¿no es cierto?- dijo Raven.

Si, y ese aro de diamante esta en el museo del este-dijo Cy

Que pasa chicos ya resolvieron lo del robo- dijo Star acercándose a donde estaban los chicos discutiendo el asunto, detrás de ella venían Terra y Chico bestia.

Ya, muy bien equipo, ya sabemos donde será el próximo robo- dijo Robin

¿Donde, va a ser viejo?- pregunto Chico bestia.

¿Bien, recuerdan el museo del este?- pregunto Robin.

Si, es a donde fuimos a dejar esa estatuilla que robo Red X – contesto Terra.

Bueno, entonces recuerdan que la pieza mas valiosa de ese museo es el aro de diamante "luna blanca"-dijo Robin.

Si -contestaron Star, Chico bestia y Terra.

Creemos que ese es el objetivo del ladrón porque ese es el complemento del rubí, así que equipo, esta noche tenemos que ir a atrapar a ese ladrón- dijo Robin- así que estén listos para esta noche.

A la orden- gritaron todos

Esa noche todos estaban esperando en el museo, vieron al ladrón entrar y lo dejaron tomar el aro de diamantes para que sintiera que el robo había sido satisfactorio, justo cuando ya se iba a escapar las luces se encendieron y los titanes se mostraron ante el ladrón que en un despliegue de agilidad dio un salto y salio por el tragaluz por donde había entrado.

Cielos, ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?- dijo Chico bestia.

¡Jóvenes titanes vamos!- grito Robin.

Y se lanzaron a donde huía el ladrón, lo acorralaron en la azotea y se estaban preparando para darle pelea, cuando lo tenían enfrente y de pronto desapareció.

¿Donde se metió?- grito Cy volteando para todos lados.

Lo teníamos enfrente, ¿alguno de ustedes vio a donde se metió?- dijo Robin.

Justo en ese instante Terra sintió la presencia de alguien tras ella.

Hola linda- dijo el ladrón tomándola por detrás.

¡Chicos auxilio!- grito Terra.

TERRA- grito Chico bestia corriendo hacia donde estaba Terra.

Azarath, metrion, zinthos- grito Raven lanzando con su magia un pedazo de concreto al ladrón para que liberara a Terra.

El concreto iba a impactar al ladrón cuando de pronto volvió a desaparecer de la vista.

¿A donde se fue?- grito Star.

¿A donde llevo a Terra?- grito chico bestia.

No se asusten aquí estoy y esta linda, damita esta bien- dijo el ladrón desde lo alto de un edificio cercano a la azotea del museo, tenia a Terra fuertemente apresada.

¿Como llego hasta allá?- pregunto Raven.

No puede ser posible que se mueva tan rápido- dijo Star.

Si, si puede ser- dijo el ladrón y en un instante ya estaba enfrente de Star

Si, no les molesta creo que me quedare con esta jovencita, necesito un ayudante- dijo el ladrón nuevamente apareciendo enfrente de Robin.

¡Sobre mi cadáver!- grito Chico bestia.

Con gusto- dijo el ladrón y apareció enfrente de el y con un solo puñetazo con la mano izquierda lo mando lejos.

Chico bestia- grito Star.

Maldito- grito Robin- como te atreves a lastimar a mis amigos- dijo tratando de zafar a Terra del yugo del ladrón.

Si pero antes- dijo el ladrón quitándose la mascara. Los titanes se asombraron de lo joven que se veía.

Ya les había dicho que pienso conservarla como la primera de mis ayudantes- dijo el ladrón y se inclino sobre el cuello de Terra y la mordió sacándole considerable cantidad de sangre a lo que Terra grito con todas sus fuerzas derramando lágrimas de dolor.

DESGRACIADO, SUELTALA MALDITO INFELIZ- grito Chico lleno de ira.

Terra- gritaron los demás.

Terra se había desmayado en brazos del ladrón, y los demás se lanzaron a tratar de zafarla del agarre del ladrón pero esquivo muy bien cada uno de los ataques.

Dejo a Terra en un rincón y con sorprendente velocidad se paro enfrente de Raven y la pateo en el estomago con tanta fuerza que le saco el aire y la doblo de rodillas incapaz de gritar de dolor, inmediatamente la pateo de nuevo mandándola contra una pared.

Raven- grito Robin corriendo hacia ella.

Robin cuidado-grito Star, pero ya era tarde el ladrón se había aparecido a sus espaldas y con un solo golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared cerca de donde Raven estaba tirada inconciente.

Robin -gritaron Cy y Star, ellos se lanzaron contra el ladrón intentando un ataque combinado pero en menos de un suspiro se apareció frente a ellos y el los tomo de un brazo y los hizo estrellarse uno contra otro y los lanzo hacia la misma pared donde Robin y Raven se habían estrellado.

Chico bestia había intentado acercarse a Terra pero en ese instante el ladrón ya estaba enfrente y lo mando lejos de un golpe en la cara.

Bien mi ayudante y yo nos vamos- dijo el ladrón tomando a Terra.

¡TERRA!- grito chico bestia pero ya era tarde el ladrón ya había desaparecido llevándose a Terra.

La Mañana había llegado pero, esta vez era un día frío y tempestuoso, estaba nublado y por la ventana de la torre se veía la lluvia que encrespaba el mar.

La vamos a encontrar Chico bestia, no te preocupes- dijo Robin dirigiéndose a Chico bestia y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Solo espero que se encuentre bien y que ese tipo no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima- dijo Chico bestia apartando su vista de la ventana.

¿Ya despertó Raven?- pregunto Chico bestia.

No... Aun sigue inconciente, Star ya despertó y la esta vigilando- contesto Robin con tono preocupado.

¿Te preocupa esta situación?, ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Chico bestia

En cierta manera si, si yo hubiera sido más rápido, ninguno hubiera salido lastimado y no se hubieran llevado Terra- dijo Robin.

Si todos hubiéramos sido mas rápidos Terra estaría aquí y Raven no habría sido lastimada- dijo Chico bestia con un semblante triste.

Si, no habrían salido lastimadas, Raven es muy fuerte siempre se levanta y da pelea y ese tipo la dejo inconciente con dos golpes, si no hubiéramos sido lentos- dijo Robin mirando al piso.

El hubiera no existe, Robin- dijo Cy que se acercaba a ellos.

¿Alguna señal de Terra?- pregunto Chico bestia.

No, todavía no- dijo Cy- su comunicador no emite ninguna señal.

¿Como puede ser posible que haya desaparecido así?- se cuestiono Chico bestia.

No, se pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que esta noche ese tipo va a atacar nuevamente y estoy seguro que así encontraremos a Terra, ya veras todo saldrá bien Chico bestia- dijo Robin, tratando de animarlo un poco.

Si, gracias Robin- dijo Chico bestia

Con cuidado, ¿te puedes detener sola?- dijo Star.

Al oír su voz los chicos voltearon, Star le estaba ayudando a Raven a caminar, parecía que Raven ya se encontraba mejor.

Si, Starfire, ¿tu ya te sientes mejor?, digo no te tienes porque esforzar si también te sientes mal- Dijo Raven

Yo me encuentro en condición satisfactoria- dijo Star sonriendo.

¿Hey, ya te sientes mejor chica oscura?- pregunto Cy.

Ya, ya estoy mejor, gracias, ¿tienen alguna señal de Terra?- pregunto Raven.

No aun no, no tenemos nada- contesto Chico bestia triste.

No. Te preocupes la vamos a encontrar y la vamos a encontrar bien- dijo Raven tratando de darle ánimos a Chico bestia.

Si, Chico bestia, Terra no va a dejar que le hagan daño, ella es fuerte- dijo Star sonriéndole a Chico bestia.

Gracias, Chicos – dijo Chico bestia.

Cuando caía la noche, la alarma de los titanes mostraba problemas en el sector 7.

¡Titanes, problemas!- grito Robin.

Los titanes se lanzaron a la búsqueda, esperaban encontrar a Terra, cuando llegaron se encontraban en una explanada, todo parecía tranquilo.

Miren allí- exclamo Star señalando una sombra en lo alto de un edificio.

¿Es el ladrón?, se ve muy pequeño- exclamo Raven.

Titanes estén listos- grito Robin.

Las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna, cuando el viento las disipo todos los titanes ahogaron un grito de asombro. La luna había mostrado la figura en todo su esplendor, era Terra, pero su aspecto era muy diferente traía puesto lo que parecía ser un bikini de cuero color negro, sus brazos y su estomago, estaban cubiertos por una malla de red negra que formaba parte del bikini, traía unas botas altísimas de tacón (un poco mas largas que las que Star usaba), eran de color negro, traía lo que parecía ser un velo finísimo transparente a modo de capa, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta agarrada con una especie de corona plateada con piedras rojas y negras incrustadas, su cara estaba maquillada en tonos oscuros y su boca estaba pintada de rojo carmesí.

¿Terra eres tu?- pregunto Chico bestia.

Terra dio un salto y cayo en el piso con sorprendente agilidad, para las botas que traía.

¿Terra que te paso?- exclamo Star sorprendida de la apariencia de Terra.

Terra camino lentamente a donde estaba Chico bestia, con una sonrisa que los Chicos ya habían visto antes, tiempo atrás cuando Terra estaba bajo el dominio de Slade.

Robin se percato de esto y le grito a Chico bestia que se apartara.

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Chico bestia volteando a ver a Robin.

Raven alcanzo a ver como Terra levantaba una mano.

¡Chico bestia, quítate de allí!- grito Raven, pero ya era demasiado tarde Terra lanzo de un golpe a Chico Bestia y fue a estrellarse contra Cy.

Genial, nos volvió a traicionar- exclamo Raven esquivando un golpe de Terra, entonces alcanzo a sentir una presencia en la mente de Terra.

Control mental- exclamo Raven- ¡Robin, ella esta bajo control mental de ese ladrón tengan cuidado!

¿Como?- exclamo Star.

De pronto Terra se paro enfrente de Star, Cuando lo hizo Star se sorprendió los ojos azul cielo de Terra eran color rojo y de sus labios se asomaban dos afilados colmillos.

No se interpongan en los asuntos de mi señor Dimitri Layevska- dijo Terra agarrando a Star y golpeando su frente con la de Star, aturdiéndola.

¡Starfire!- grito Robin corriendo hacia ella.

No te distraigas, jovencito- dijo Terra apareciendo detrás de Robin y golpeándolo.

No te quiero lastimar Terra- dijo Cy apuntando con su cañón sónico.

Y no lo harás- dijo despareciendo y apareciendo detrás de el saboteando sus circuitos.

Cy, cayó pesadamente, incapaz de moverse.

Ahora solo faltas tu –dijo Terra acercándose a Raven- mi señor me dijo que te dejo muy lastimada anoche y que serias fácil.

Pero tu señor no sabe, que tengo mis poderes curativos – dijo Raven sonriendo y mandando de una patada a Terra lejos. Pero ella reapareció detrás de ella y golpeo la cabeza de Raven la dejo aturdida y la jalo de su capa y entonces su velo se transformo en alas de color azul cielo con negro, remonto el vuelo y cierta distancia del piso soltó a Raven.

¡Raven!- grito Robin y corrió hacia Raven que iba en caída libre, justo antes de que golpeara el piso Robin la alcanzo a atrapar.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Robin

Si, Solo, un poco aturdida - contesto Raven- ¿Dónde esta Terra?

Hola Chico bestia- exclamo Terra apareciendo Tras el Chico bestia, el no alcanzo a reaccionar de pronto Terra lo sujeto y le clavo los Filosos colmillos, haciéndolo gritar.

Chico bestia- exclamaron todos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Terra ya había desaparecido llevándose consigo a Chico bestia.

A la mañana siguiente, todo en la torre estaba muy callado, los chicos no sabían que hacer, dos de sus miembros estaban secuestrados, y lo que era pero ahora sabían que ese ladrón de nombre Dimitri era un vampiro, la verdad tenían miedo, tenían miedo de que pudiera pasarle, Robin estaba investigando en Internet, Raven, Cy y Star investigaban en los incontables libros de Raven.

Lo tengo- exclamo Robin de pronto mostrándoles la información.

Aquí, dice que la antigua familia Layevska vivió en Rumania que fueron acusados de vampiros y hechicería, y el pueblo se revelo contra ello, sin embargo algunos dicen que el heredero de la familia, Dimitri, escapo de el pueblo enardecido. Y miren aquí hay una imagen.- dijo Robin mostrándoles la imagen.

Era una pintura que mostraba a una familia de cuatro miembros era una mujer con un vestido rojo con negro del siglo 19, era rubia y de ojos azules, una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con un vestido negro con encajes blancos, un hombre alto castaño de ojos verdes y un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azul zafiro. El hombre sujetaba en su mano una corona que tenia el rubí con el aro de diamante, el cielo que se veía por la ventana de la pintura mostraba una noche de luna llena.

Miren, son las gemas que robo- exclamo Star

Cuando Raven vio el diamante empotrado con el rubí en la corona, súbitamente recordó algo que había visto en uno de sus libros.

Ya sabia que lo había visto en algún lado, me había olvidado de ello- exclamo pasando las paginas de un libro.

Aquí esta, es la gema de la resurrección, según antiguas leyendas esta gema se intento utilizar por una familia de vampiros para traer una nueva era de caos y oscuridad, según este libro la gema se utilizaría en un eclipse abriendo un portal hacia otra dimensión a donde los vampiros fueron exiliados por antiguos hechiceros blancos, el portal se abriría trayendo consigo niebla que opacaría la luz del sol para siempre y se levantarían las grandes estirpes de vampiros y la familia Layevska reinaría en un mundo sin sol, sumido en la oscuridad y la época de los vampiros duraría siglos hasta que se acabara el ultimo humano.- dijo Raven terminando de leer el párrafo.

Conque pretende usar esas cosas para traer esa era de vampiros al mundo- dijo Cy

Si y no lo permitiremos- dijo Star.

¿Cuando es el próximo eclipse? – pregunto Robin

Raven saco se aproximo a un calendario y verifico cuanto faltaba para el próximo eclipse, ahogo un grito de asombro, que los demás escucharon.

¿Qué?, ¿que pasa?- pregunto Robin

El eclipse es en tres días- contesto Raven

Tres días, tenemos que atrapar a ese sujeto a como de lugar y estoy seguro que esta noche aparecerá y... Tal vez, Terra y Chico bestia estén con el- dijo Cy

Como le haremos para romper el hechizo que nubla la mente de nuestra querida amiga- dijo Star.

Tenemos que investigar en estos libros- dijo Raven cargando una pila de libros.

Si, tal vez la respuesta este en alguno de ellos- dijo Cy.

Ya atardeciendo los chicos sabían que indudablemente se tendrían que encontrar con Chico bestia y Terra, solo esperaban el momento en que la alarma sonara dándoles aviso de que ya estaban causando problemas, pero no sabían si iban a estar listos par verlos. Cuando la alarma sonó dando el aviso de problemas en el sector 3, se fueron decididos pero un poco temerosos de encarar a sus amigos en ese estado de control mental.

Los titanes llegaron pronto al sector 3, y la luz de la luna mostró a Terra y al Chico bestia, Terra traía el mismo traje de la noche pasada y ver a Chico bestia los impacto, Chico bestia tenia a Terra abrazada por la cintura, pero el solo traía un pantalón de cuero negro y traía el pecho descubierto, de su cuello pendía un collar plateado con piedras negras y rojas incrustadas, traía los ojos delineados y de una de sus orejas pendían dos arracadas pequeñas.

Los dos se les quedaron viendo con una sonrisa que incomodo a los titanes, entonces Terra y Chico bestia se besaron lo que pareció un minuto ante la atónita mirada de los titanes y saltaron del edificio en el que estaban y se pararon frente a los ellos.

Ya les había dicho bien claro que no se entrometieran en los asuntos de nuestro amo Dimitri- dijo Terra.

Pero el dijo que necesita mas ayudantes- dijo Chico bestia caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban los titanes.

Dijo que tu serás una buena ayudante, para el –dijo chico bestia acercándose a Raven.

Aléjate, de mi Chico bestia- dijo Raven lanzando un poste de luz contra el, pero Chico bestia lo esquivo con sorprendente agilidad.

Tu también serás una excelente ayuda para el amo- dijo Terra acercándose a Star.

Terra, por favor somos amigas recuérdalo, soy yo Soy Star, lucha contra el control- dijo Star retrocediendo Terra la tomo de las muñecas y la lanzo lejos.

Star- grito Robin corriendo y levantándola.

Muy bien, ¿alguien quiere que juegue con sus circuitos otra vez?- dijo Terra acercándose a Cy.

No lo creas pequeña- dijo Cy disparándole con su cañón sónico y mandando a Terra lejos.

Raven luchaba con Chico bestia y le propinaba certeros golpes con todo lo que podía, cuando Chico bestia vio a Terra salir volando se apresuro a ir en su ayuda.

Como te atreves a lastimar a mi preciosa doncella- dijo Chico bestia golpeando a Cy tan fuerte que lo mando a volar lejos. Ayudo a Terra a ponerse de pie y la beso de nuevo.

Donde nos quedamos – dijo Chico bestia avanzando hacia Raven.

Retrocede, Chico bestia, te lo advierto- dijo Raven retrocediendo hasta topar con una pared.

¿Me adviertes que?- dijo Chico bestia tomándola de las muñecas y sujetándola contra la pared.

Tienes miedo, ¿no es así?- pregunto Chico bestia con una mueca de burla.

Ya quisieras- dijo Raven con ira en la voz.

Mientras tanto Terra ya tenía en jaque a Star y A Robin. Los golpes de kung fu no tenían efecto en ella y esquivaba muy bien los rayos estelares de Star.

Con un golpe en el estomago puso fuera de combate a Star y la sujeto de un brazo.

Starfire- grito Robin tratando de ayudarla.

Como molestas- dijo Terra avanzando hacia Robin y golpeándolo en el estomago también, en eso se escucho un grito que estaba siendo ahogado como si la persona que lo emitía fuera asfixiada.

Los dos voltearon y vieron que Chico bestia presionaba de la garganta a Raven la tenia contra la pared y Raven movía desesperadamente las manos y las piernas tratando de librarse sin éxito, su piel ya casi se ponía azul y los movimientos eran cada vez mas lentos.

No, suéltala- grito Robin desde el piso de donde no se podía levantar

Basta, mi amor tú sabes que el amo dijo que no quería nada de ayudantes muertos- dijo Terra.

Bah, ya tenemos a la otra no, deja divertirme un poco con esta, me ha dado muchos problemas- dijo Chico bestia presionando mas fuerte la garganta de Raven.

Ya vamonos- dijo Terra sujetando a Star del brazo.

No, Star- dijo Robin levantándose y tratando de alcanzar a Terra, en eso se oyó un sonido ahogado. Que estremeció su piel. Volteo nuevamente y vio que Raven ya casi perdía sus fuerzas.

No, Raven, suéltala déjala en paz- grito Robin lanzando una doble patada a Chico bestia que salio en dirección a donde estaba Terra.

Raven, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Robin recogiéndola del piso.

Raven, no podía hablar tosía como desesperada, queriendo poder respirar.

Tranquila, inhala y exhala despacio- dijo Robin.

Justo en ese instante llegaba Cy, y les disparaba a Terra y a Chico bestia con el cañón sónico.

Ellos lo esquivaron fácilmente.

Entonces Terra lanzo a Star a los brazos de Chico bestia y ante la mirada de terror de Cy, Raven y Robin, la mordió en el cuello, Star se retorció de dolor gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Starfire!- grito Robin, viendo incapaz de llegar hasta donde estaban.

Cy, intento a ir en su ayuda pero, Chico bestia ya había desplegado sus alas de murciélago que eran verde con negro y remonto el vuelo con Star en los brazos.

Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que creen- dijo Terra sonriéndoles de forma macabra, y remontando el vuelo en dirección a donde Chico bestia había desaparecido.

A la Mañana siguiente ninguno de los tres hablaba mucho, estaban inmersos en los grandes libros de Raven, buscando una forma de derrotar a Dimitri, el tiempos se les agotaba solo les quedaba un día y medio para la investigación.

Quieren comer algo- pregunto Cy levantándose de la mesa donde estaban leyendo.

Ah, si claro- murmuro Robin vagamente.

Si- murmuro Raven.

Cy se levanto y se fue a la cocina a prepara la comida.

Robin, perdóname- exclamo rápidamente Raven.

¿Como dijiste?, ¿perdonarte que?- dijo Robin confundido levantando la vista.

Perdona, que por mi culpa se hayan llevado a Star- dijo Raven evadiendo la mirada de Robin.

Raven, tu no tienes por que pedir disculpas, tu no tuviste la culpa, si yo no hubiera golpeado a Chico bestia, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te habría ocurrido, no tienes la culpa y no estoy enojado contigo- dijo Robin sonriéndole.

Gracias Robin- dijo Raven.

¿Tu estas bien?-pregunto Robin, viendo las marcas que la presión de las manos de Chico bestia le habían dejado en el cuello.

Claro, sanaran- dijo Raven con una sonrisa.

La tarde se fue rápida, y los libros se acababan, así como la preocupación de los tres titanes aumentaba, solo les quedaba esa noche de investigación el día siguiente era el eclipse y no iban a permitir que el hechizo se completara, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche, hasta que la alarma sonó indicando problemas en el sector 5.

Salieron pero esta vez ya no tan convencidos, sabían que alguno de los tres saldría muy lastimado o no volvería.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, los chicos se escondían de la luz de una lámpara cercana.

Los titanes se pusieron en el lugar iluminado y entonces Chico bestia, Terra y Star se aproximaron a la luz, Terra y Star iban a ambos lados de chico bestia y el las tenia abrazadas por la cintura. Star traía unos pantalones de cuero negros y botas de tacón, traía un pequeño top como el que ella usaba solo que era de color negro y de cuero tipo halter, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y lo detenía una corona plateada con piedras negras y rojas, su cara estaba maquilla igual que Terra en tonos oscuro y sus labios rojos y de ellos asomaban dos colmillos afilados, traía puestos uno largos guantes negros de cuero y de los tirantes de su top había un velo que también estaba unido a los guantes a modo de capa y sus ojos antes verde esmeralda ahora eran rojos.

Hola chicos les da gusto verme de nuevo- dijo Star acercándose a ellos.

Hola Robin, te gusta como me veo –dijo Star con una sonrisa siniestra.

Aléjate, de mí- dijo Robin con los dientes apretados.

Ah, no te gusta, que pena- dijo Star con una falsa cara de tristeza- en verdad que pena- dijo y le lanzo un puñetazo que lo envió al piso.

Starfire, no – grito Raven

Ah, Raven, a ti te gusta mi nuevo look, es muy como tu ¿no crees?-dijo Star avanzando hacia ella.

Star, no te quiero lastimar, eres mi amiga, tienes que luchar contra el control- Dijo Raven con un tono de preocupación.

Ah, que linda te preocupas por mi, lástima que yo no sienta lo mismo, hyaa- grito Star golpeando con una de sus piernas a Raven, quien dio varias vueltas en el aire y se estrello contra Chico bestia.

Star- grito Chico bestia.

Lo siento corazón, tengo mala puntería- dijo Star.

Deja de actuar tan cínicamente, Star- grito Cy.

Hola, Cy y adiós – dijo tomándolo del brazo y dándole vueltas lanzándolo contra Robin, que en esos momentos se incorporaba.

Ah, ¿Cy, estas bien?- pregunto Robin.

Si, estoy bien, pero no me gusta como esta actuando Star- dijo Cy.

Suéltame, suéltame ahora mismo, - grito Raven Chico bestia la tenia atrapada y no se podía mover.

Hola de nuevo, tranquila yo no te lastimare ahora, el amo dijo que necesita solo un ayudante mas y esta interesado en ti,- dijo Chico bestia en el oído de Raven.

Oye, quítale tus horribles manos de encima- grito Robin.

Pero Terra se interpuso a darle pelea.

Star, toda tuya- grito Chico bestia lanzando a Raven hacia Star.

Chico bestia se fue a pelear contra Cy y Star se enzarzo en tremenda lucha contra Raven.

Star, perdóname, azarath, metrion, zinthos- grito Raven y con su poder le golpeo en el rostro a Star.

Ah, maldita ya no voy a ser tan blanda contigo- grito Star desapareciendo, para aparecer de nuevo atrás de Raven y sujetando sus brazos.

Déjame, déjame- grito Raven.

Chicos ya llego mi hora de comer- grito Star.

Chico bestia y Terra se detuvieron en la lucha y dirigieron su mirada hacia Star.

No suéltala- grito Cy corriendo hacia ella.

Pero Terra lo hizo tropezar y lo sujeto. Chico bestia hizo lo mismo con Robin.

No Raven, te lo advierto Star, déjala- grito Robin tratando de liberarse.

Oh, vamos Robin, no dejaras que muera de hambre- dijo Star moviendo la cabeza de Raven y clavando sus afilados colmillos.

Raven alcanzo a Gritar con todas sus fuerzas antes de desmayarse.

Raven- gritaron Robin y Cy.

En ese instante Star desplegó sus alas que eran de color naranja y negro, llevándose a Raven.

Hasta luego, no nos extrañen mucho- dijo Chico bestia siguiendo a Star.

Si, mañana, por fin tendrán el honor de conocer en toda su gloria a nuestro señor Dimitri, lo verán aquí en este mismo lugar a las ocho de la noche- dijo Terra emprendiendo el vuelo también

No Raven, nooooo- grito Robin.

Al día siguiente Cy y Robin, ya casi no hablaban, estaban enfrascados en los libros de Raven. Ya solo quedaba uno y no encontraban la manera de detener el Hechizo que envolvía a sus amigos.

Por dios, ya no aguanto- dijo Robin exasperado golpeando su frente con la mesa.

Robin tranquilo, tenemos que encontrar esto por el bien de los chicos- dijo Cy palmeando su espalda.

Es que ya no aguanto, todo fuera más fácil si... si los chicos estuvieran aquí- dijo con tristeza Robin.

Yo lo se pero, mira si estuvieran aquí estarían buscando por todos los medios y no se darían por vencidos- dijo Cy.

Si pero ya me canse, seguro que ya habríamos de haber encontrado algo si... si Raven estuviera aquí- dijo Robin lanzando un suspiro de cansancio y de tristeza por no tener a sus amigos.

Si y si Raven estuviera aquí ya te estaría regañando por darte por vencido- dijo Cy.

Si, tienes razón Cy, a ver pásame el ultimo libro, espero que se encuentre aquí- dijo Robin abriendo el libro. Robin pasó las páginas del libro lentamente, de pronto su vista se poso en un párrafo interesante sobre la familia Layevska como no era una familia común de vampiros las formas tradicionales de acabar con los vampiros no funcionaban pero en ese párrafo describía que la única manera de destruirlos seria con una estaca pero no de plata sino una estaca con un aleación de plata, oro y cobre fundida con el colmillo de un murciélago, también decía que esa familia acostumbraba a tener ayudantes que convertían en vampiros y que la forma de destruir el hechizo y la condición de vampiros de ayudantes seria destruir a l señor vampiro al que servían.

¡Cy, mira esto!, por fin halle la manera de destruir a ese vampiro y, liberar a los chicos- dijo Robin

¡Genial!, déjame ver- dijo Cy, cuando termino de leer el párrafo Cy levanto la vista

Bueno Robin, no quiero ser pesimista pero donde rayos vamos a encontrar esos metales y a fundirlos con el colmillo en tan pocas horas- Dijo Cy.

Eso déjaselo al chico maravilla- dijo Robin sacando un celular y marcando- Alfred necesito ayuda- dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa.

La noche ya había caído y faltaba muy poco para que ocurriera el eclipse Robin y Cy estaban en el lugar de la otra noche eran exactamente las 7:57 de la noche, y Cy y Robin estaban nerviosos, no sabían que aspecto tendría Dimitri y no sabían que aspecto había cobrado Raven en su condición de vampiro, ya que siendo una titán ya era de por si oscura siendo vampiro no sabían que esperar.

Pronto en el cielo vieron cinco figuras volando aproximándose al lugar donde estaban, al acercarse a la luz de la lampar vieron salir a Terra, Chico bestia y Star, chico bestia las llevaba tomadas por la cintura una a cada lado de el como la noche anterior, avanzaron rápidamente hacia Robin y Cy, Terra y Chico bestia los sujetaron por detrás.

Pero las otras dos figuras se habían quedado en la oscuridad.

Muy bien jovencitos tengan el honor de conocer a mi Señor Dimitri -dijo Terra

Dimitri avanzo al área iluminada, mientras Terra, Chico Bestia y Star hacían una reverencia.

La luz mostró a Dimitri si era verdad que tenia mas de cien años entonces se había conservado tanto que parecía de 19 años, traía una capa sobre lo hombros de color negra por fuera y azul por dentro, traía una camisa blanca de botones abierta mostrando parte de su pecho donde colgaba un medallón de plata con piedras rojas y negras, traía un saco negro con pantalones de vestir, traía unos guantes blancos y zapatos relucientes, se veía muy elegante.

Les doy mis saludos, jóvenes me alegra que hayan venido para estar presentes en un día memorable para la raza de los vampiros.- dijo Dimitri.

No hemos venido a eso, venimos a liberar a nuestros amigos- grito Robin

Ah, no me hagas reír, tu no podrás conmigo- dijo Dimitri riendo.

Ríe mientras puedas- dijo Cy con una mueca de disgusto.

Ah, que descortés soy se me había olvidado presentar a mis dos posesiones mas valiosas, mis dos joyas, la gema que me ayudara a traer a mi reino a esta tierra y a mi hermosa doncella la futura reina de los vampiros.

¿Reina?-exclamo Cy

¿Cual reina?- pregunto Robin.

Ven aquí mi adorada reina, la mujer que trae oscuridad a mi vida, la futura reina de los vampiros- dijo Dimitri

Entonces ante la atónita mirada de Cy y Robin, Raven camino al área iluminada, su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura estaba peinado en una media cola alta sujeta con una corona que tenia piedras negras y rojas incrustadas, Traía puesto un corset negro, con un gran escote, Por los costados estaba abierto y sujeto por hilos entrecruzados y atados en un moño a la altura de su cadera, traía unas botas altas de cuero negro, de agujeta y con un tacón muy delgado, y traía un pequeño bikini , en su frente había una tiara con una gema roja en su chakra ajna, su maquillaje era oscuro y por sus labios rojos asomaban dos colmillos afilados, tenia sus alas desplegadas que eran color violeta y negro y en su mano sujetaba la gema de la resurrección.

Ven aquí querida- dijo Dimitri extendiendo su mano hacia Raven, Raven tomo su mano y le entrego la gema, y ante las miradas de Cy y Robin, unió sus labios con los de Dimitri en un beso pasional.

Aléjate de ella- grito Robin lleno de ira, no podía creer que ese tipo aprovechara su poder mental para controlar a Raven de esa manera, ella jamás habría permitido ese tipo de contacto con nadie y menos con un tipo como el.

Vamos, no nos pongamos celosos-dijo Dimitri- ella me eligió a mi.

No es cierto, tú la tienes bajo el control mental- dijo Cy

Escuchaste, amor, bueno la verdad es que si, pero así puedo disfrutar de sus agradables caricias- dijo Dimitri abrazándola por detrás besando su cuello, a lo que Raven cerro los ojos sonriendo con satisfacción.

La verdad Robin, es que ansió el momento en que gobierne a lado de Dimitri, pero más ansió el momento en que se consuma nuestra unión- dijo Raven con una sonrisa macabra.

Raven escucha como estas hablando, esa no eres tú, por favor reacciona - dijo Robin tratando de liberarse de las fuerzas de Terra.

Suficiente, vamos mi ayudante numero tres, tenemos trabajo que hacer, falta poco para el eclipse- dijo dirigiéndose a Star

Claro mi señor- contesto Star y se dirigieron a un pedestal donde reposaba una corona con un orificio del Tamaño de la gema de la resurrección.

Mientras mi ayudante y yo preparamos todo para la ceremonia, tú puedes divertirte con el chico de pelo negro un poco, mi querida y preciada joya- dijo Dimitri dirigiéndose a Raven.

Claro, mi amor- contesto Raven.

Y ustedes se pueden divertir con el mitad Robot- dijo Dimitri Dirigiéndose al Chico Bestia y a Terra.

Claro, mi señor- dijeron al mismo tiempo Terra y Chico bestia. Y se dispusieron a luchar con Cy.

Saben que dos contra uno no es una pelea justa, dos contra uno no es justo- dijo Cy.

Sabes, nada en esta vida es justo- contesto Chico bestia, y el y Terra se pusieron a luchar con Cy.

Mientras Raven avanzaba lentamente hacia Robin.

Vamos, en guardia- grito Raven

No luchare contigo Raven, tus eres la que tiene que luchar contra ese poder-dijo Robin.

Respuesta incorrecta- dijo Raven lanzando una patada en la cara de Robin.

Vamos lucha, ¿o es acaso que me temes?, que eres un gallina cobarde- dijo Raven burlándose y tirando otra patada solo que Robin alcanzo a tomarla de la pierna y la arrojo al piso.

Ahora, quien era gallina- dijo Robin.

Mientras tanto Dimitri ya había incrustado la piedra en la corona y ultimaba los detalles.

Cy había conseguido darle con su cañón a Terra pero eso Hizo enfurecer a Chico bestia y estrello a Cy en el piso con sorprendente agilidad.

Mientras tanto Raven y Robin seguían luchando. Raven tomo de un brazo a Robin y lo estrello contra una pared acercando sus labios a su cuello. Robin sintió que era el fin, pero Raven solo Lamió su cuello y le beso.

Tranquilo yo no te modere eso lo hará mi amado Dimitri- dijo Raven

Entonces lo lanzo al piso y se monto encima de el sujetando sus muñecas al piso impidiendo que Robin se moviera, Raven acerco su cara al de robin y murmuro- auque yo no eh comido nada y no me quiero morir de hambre.

Raven, por favor tu no eres así, donde esta la Raven de lo nuevos inicios, por favor yo te conozco mejor que nadie, recuerdas que una vez me lo dijiste, me dijiste que yo era la persona que te conocía mejor que nadie, pero esta no es la Raven que yo conozco- dijo Robin

Ya cállate- grito Raven sacudiendo la cabeza, Robin se percato de esto y siguió hablando.

Vamos tu eres mas fuerte que el, lucha yo se que tus poderes mentales son mas fuertes, se que no dejarías que nadie te controlara, vamos Raven tu puedes, LUCHA – grito Robin

No, no- dijo Raven sacudiendo la cabeza entonces de pronto soltó las manos de Robin y se las llevo al rostro, cuando las aparto Robin pudo ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos violeta.

¿Raven eres tu?-murmuro Robin tomándola de la cintura y acercando su cara para ver sus ojos.

¿Robin?, ¿que paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué tus manos están en mi cintura? Y... ¿Por qué estoy arriba de ti vestida... ¡ASI!?- dijo Raven alarmada de su aspecto.

Si te levantas, te lo explicare- dijo Robin con una sonrisa mostrándole a Raven la estaca que traía escondida.

Oye ya suéltame- gritaba Cy tratando de liberarse del yugo de Chico bestia.

Molestas demasiado- dijo Terra sentándose sobre la espalda de Cy.

Oye quítate yo no soy ningún banco- dijo Cy

Bien, todo esta listo, pero antes de la ceremonia tengo que reponer fuerzas- dijo Dimitri acercándose a Raven y Robin.

Aquí esta mi amor, listo- dijo Raven sujetando ambos brazos de Robin.

Eres un maldito- dijo Robin.

Si, si lo soy, ¿y que?, Algunas últimas palabras como humano, antes de que la era de los vampiros gobierne el mundo y te conviertas en uno de nosotros - dijo Dimitri preparándose para morderlo

Si, estas muerto Dimitri- dijo Robin agachándose rápidamente para que Raven pudiera clavar la estaca en el corazón de Dimitri.

¿Qué?- dijo Dimitri llevándose las manos al pecho donde la estaca estaba clavada.

¿Como pudo pasar esto?, ¿Cómo te liberaste de mi control?-exclamo Dimitri asombrado retrocediendo mientras sangre escurría de su boca.

Tú, no la conoces como yo- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Tu control mental no sirvió muy bien Dimitri – exclamo Raven

NO, NO PUEDE SER, NO- grito Dimitri estallando en un montón de volutas luminosas.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron Terra, Star, Raven y Chico bestia cayendo al piso.

Raven- dijo Robin tomándola de un brazo

¿Que pasa, Robin?- exclamo Cy alcanzando a Detener a Terra

No lo se- dio Robin mirando Raven, entonces ante la mirada de Robin y Cy los colmillos y las alas de los Chicos se cayeron y estallaron en un millones de volutas luminosas y su ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

¿Ah, donde estoy?, -exclamo Terra

Me duele la cabeza- dijo Chico bestia.

Entonces todo el cielo se oscureció y los chicos miraron el cielo el eclipse ya comenzaba y se habían olvidado de la gema.

Entonces Robin volteo y vio el pedestal con la corona, a su lado seguía una Star muy desorientada.

Star arrójame la corona- grito Robin

Eh, ¿que corona?- entonces la vio y la tomo y se la arrojo a Robin, Robin quito la gema de la corona y la puso en el piso y con una fuerte patada rompió el rubí y el diamante en miles de pedazos.

Cuando el eclipse termino los chicos aun seguían desorientados.

Oigan, ¿Por qué estamos vestidas como las chicas que salen en las películas que ve Chico bestia en la noche por el cable?- dijo Star.

¡Chico bestia!- exclamo Terra

¿Qué?, el canal a veces cambia solo- dijo Chico bestia.

Órale ¿entonces estábamos bajo el control de un vampiro?- pregunto Chico bestia

Así, es – contesto Cy.

Oigan no es por ser aguafiestas pero, yo ya quiero ir a casa a cambiarme, así parezco una loca sadomasoquista- dijo Raven tratando de cubrirse con el velo.

No, se Raven te ves s...- dijo Robin.

Termina esa palabra y no veras la luz del día chico ave- dijo Raven enojada.

Vamos solo, era una broma, ven aquí- dijo Robin quitándose la capa y poniéndosela a Raven en los hombros.

Gracias, Robin- dijo Raven enredándose en la capa.

Huy, nosotros, ya nos vamos- dijo Cy sonriendo.

Cyborg, mejor trae el auto- dijo Robin sacando la conversación por la tangente.

Por ¿dios soy la única que siente frió?- dijo Terra temblando.

Ven aquí- dijo Chico bestia abrazando a Terra.

Gracias, Chico bestia- dijo Terra abrazándolo también.

Es lindo el amor- grito Cy, Estacionando el auto.

Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Cyborg- dijo Star abrazando a Robin.

Robin solo rió nerviosamente. Raven sonrió y entro en el auto lanzando un suspiro de cansancio y acomodando su cabeza en el asiento.

Vamos, abrazo grupal- grito Star abrazando a Terra, Chico bestia, a Robin y a Cy.

Vamos, Raven únete- grito Star.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de Raven.

¿Raven?, ¿Raven?- dijo Star extrañada.

Robin, se acerco al auto y sonrió al mirar dentro, Raven estaba dormida tenia su capa fuertemente estrechada protegiéndose del frió.

Raven, ¿me oyes?- dijo Star acercándose al auto.

Shhhh, esta dormida, Star-dijo Robin poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

Hablando de dormir- dijo Chico bestia, cargando a Terra que ya estaba dormida también.

Vamonos, tengo sueño y estoy muy cansado- Dijo Chico bestia.

Si yo también, y ya me quiero quitar estos pantalones que no dejan respirar a mi piel- dijo Star bostezando. Y entrando al auto.

Bien, vamonos- dijo Cy entrando al auto y encendiéndolo.

Jóvenes titanes, a dormir- dijo Robin entrando al auto y estirándose.

La mañana siguiente Chico bestia, Terra, Star y Raven se levantaron muy tarde.

Lo primero que Chico bestia y Terra hicieron fue jugar videojuegos, Star fue al centro comercial y Raven fue a la azotea a meditar.

¿Bien y que se sintió ser vampiro?- pregunto una voz a espaldas de Raven.

¿Desde hace cuanto que estas allí Robin?- pregunto Raven.

Unos cinco minutos, no quería interrumpirte, pero no has contestado mi pregunta- dijo Robin sentándose a un lado de Raven.

La verdad no recuerdo mucho, son como pedazos borrosos- dijo Raven mirando a Robin.

¿¡No hice algo malo verdad!?- pregunto Raven preocupada.

Claro que no, no hiciste nada que no se pudiera reparar- dijo Robin con su característica sonrisa.

¿Oye... y que hiciste el trajecito?- dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa.

¿Robin?- dijo Raven con una mirada asesina.

Vamos tranquila, es una broma- dijo Robin riendo.

La verdad lo guarde para ti, para que luego me lo modelaras... Tranquilo es una broma - dijo Raven riéndola ver la cara que puso Robin.

¿Eh?- dijo Robin mirando a Raven extrañado, ver a Raven riendo no era común.

¿Oye, Robin?- pregunto Raven

Si, dime Raven- dijo Robin.

Gracias por, hacerme recuperar el control de mi mente - dijo Raven abrazándolo.

Robin se quedo estático, ese era un gesto tan inusual en Raven, pero después de unos instantes le devolvió el abrazo.

Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?- dijo Robin acariciando su cabeza.

Claro, ten por seguro que yo haría lo mismo contigo- dijo Raven lanzado un suspiro de alivio.

En esos instantes Star llegaba a la azotea buscando a Raven, y cuando se encontró a Robin y a Raven abrazados solo se le ocurrió una cosa...

¡CHICOS, ABRAZO DE GRUPO!- grito Star con todas sus fuerzas, y quien sabe de donde salieron los otros tres titanes y se lanzaron a abrazar a los otros tres.

¿Abrazo de que?- alcanzo a decir Raven antes de que una pila de titanes la aplastaran en un abrazo Grupal.

Confiésalo, chica oscura extrañabas esto- dijo Cy abrazando fuertemente a sus amigos.

La verdad... no me imaginaria mi vida sin ustedes- dijo Raven sonriendo.

Y bien ¿ahora que sigue?, nos convertiremos en ¿dragones, dinosaurios, pescados, sirenas?- dijo Chico bestia riendo.

Yo creo que en dragones- dijo Raven.

Pues yo pienso que en unicornios dijo Terra.

No, más bien en pescados- dijo Robin.

Bueno entonces yo quiero ser un tiranosaurio rex- dijo Cy

Pues yo quiero ser un granpelope de plutaria- dijo Star con una sonrisa.

¿Eh?- se le quedaron viendo todos con cara extraña.

Lo siento, creo que eso no- dijo Star riendo nerviosamente.

Acostúmbrense Chicos esta es la vida diaria de Jump City y no lo podemos cambiar- dijo Robin riendo Tienes razón- dijo Cy.

Oigan, vamos por pizza- dijo Raven.

Suena bien por mí- dijo Terra.

¿Puede ser vegetariana?- pregunto Chico bestia.

Chico bestia- dijo Cy

Vamonos ya esta haciéndose tarde y yo tengo hambre- dijo Robin y entraron a la torre dejando atrás a la fresca tarde que teñía el cielo de tonos multicolores.

FIN

...uff, por fin lo termine...


End file.
